But when you're lost
by feeling brave
Summary: Sequel to There was no warning. Bluestreak is growing up and things are changing. Contains JazzXProwl and BluestreakXSunstreaker relationships and some violence. Feedback more than welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Transformers aren't mine; I just enjoy writing about them.

**But when you're lost.**

Chapter 1

He had realised that things were getting bad when he started making a habit of stopping to listen at the door before he entered his home. When he had been a youngling he wouldn't have been able to wait another micron to see his guardians again but in the last few vorns something had changed.

The war had taken it's toll on all of them especially Prowl as his job as security chief for Sentinel Prime required him to know all of the worst things that had happened and that knowledge had somehow drained him and made him worry a lot more and Jazz' stubbornness wasn't helping matters. Bluestreak had understood for a long time that Jazz' determination to do everything despite his blindness was one of the reasons he admired the mech so much but he also knew how difficult that could make things.

So there he was standing just outside his home again, listening to yet another argument and trying to work out when the right time to walk in would be.

"Jazz I don't want you playing there it's too dangerous." Prowl shouted. "That place isn't what it used to be, there are fights all the time and Primus knows what else." 

"I've already said that I'll do it." Jazz' tone was completely even and calm but Bluestreak knew better than to cross his guardian than when that voice was used. In his processors optic he could see Jazz standing ridged and ready to spring at any sign of weakness.

"We don't need the credits that badly, why don't you wait and see if anything better comes up?" Prowl asked, there was still a lot of tension in his voice and involuntarily Bluestreak moved his hand away from the keypad.

"Since when did I play for the currency, I play because I love it Prowl and because it gets me out of here…"

"That's a joke right? In the last vorn you've been away more than I have. Bluestreak…" The young mech jumped back as if he had been burned. He hated it when they fought but when they brought him into it he felt as if he couldn't stand it anymore.

"It ain't my fault that you've had a bad day at work so don't you dare take it out on me." Jazz yelled and Bluestreak realised that if Jazz was back in his audio range then he must be headed for the door after all it wasn't all that uncommon for him to walk out when he felt that he was too furious to continue.

With no time for thought Bluestreak turned and ran out into the oncoming night. The bleak, cold streets of Iacon flashed by him as he sprinted away from his home and he paid them no attention until his over heated systems forced him to stop. It wasn't until then that he realised that he had no idea where he was or how he was going to get back. He had only ever felt so lost and alone once in his life and in utter despair he curled himself up in a shadowy doorway and rocked himself until he slipped into an uneasy recharge.

He on-lined again knowing that he was in trouble, a bunch of street mechs were not far from him, talking boisterously and squabbling amongst themselves. "I've got to get out of here." He whispered to himself, keeping his optics down he moved slowly away from the gang, he'd lived with Jazz for long enough to pick up some of the mechs grace and all he could do was pray to Primus that it would be enough.

"Hey you!" Bawled a rough voice. "Who are you?"

Apparently it wasn't. "No one." Bluestreak answered shyly.

"Well you ain't a figment of his imagination." Another shouted.

"I'm just passing through. I don't want any trouble." To his surprise Bluestreak managed to speak without stumbling over the words as he so often did when he was around strangers.

"Nice paint job you got there." A third mech sneered. "The mech must have a few credits to spare. I say we jump him."

Bluestreak started backing off a little faster, he wasn't completely untrained when it came to fighting but he was a long way off being any good especially against a lot of opponents.

"I…I haven't got a s…slagging thing on me honest." He stammered trying not to let his vocaliser run off with him as it so often did.

"You know the one thing I really hate?" The largest mech among them asked lazily before he answered his own question. "Liars. Get him."

The only thought that passed through Bluestreaks processor as he crouched slightly and braced himself for the attack was. "How the slag did I get into this mess?" He didn't find the answer before the first mech reached him. He couldn't help feeling slightly proud of himself as he flipped the mech over his shoulder then kicked out high for the next mechs chest plate and sent him sprawling onto his aft.

The third was a little better prepared for him and managed to get a couple of punches in before Bluestreak brought a sweeping blow down onto the sensitive area between neck and shoulder protectors but the last and largest moved differently to the others. He had an air about him that told Bluestreak that he knew what he was doing and it wasn't long before he was being pushed back to where the first mech was waiting for him. Suddenly the cold burn of a laser knife was against his throat and he knew he could do nothing but freeze.

"We've got you now." The big mech growled. "Now I'd like you to give me a good reason why I shouldn't have your internals ripped out here and now."

"I got five of 'em." A smooth, new voice snarled and before anyone knew what was happening a heavy golden fist slammed into the big mechs face plate and crushed most of his features.

"Hey Sunny save some for me?" A similar voice called and the strangle hold on Bluestreaks throat disappeared an instant later. With his movements no longer restricted Bluestreak spun quickly grabbed one mech by the shoulders and launched him at another.

"Looks like you asked the wrong mech Sides." The one who the other had called Sunny grinned at his companion.

Drawing himself up and unconsciously doing a very accurate impression of Jazz in one of his worst moods Bluestreak looked down at the mech who had been the first to fall. "Do you know what I really hate?" He asked calmly. "Slaggers who think they can take things that aren't theirs by force."

He didn't look back as he walked away but footsteps told him that the other two were following him. "I…I don't know w…who you mech are or w…what you were d…doing back there but thanks… for stepping in." He stammered once he was sure that they were safe.

"I'm Sideswipe and that's my twin Sunstreaker. Sunny thought it would be fun to check out some of the nightlife here in Iacon but fortunately for you he's also got the directional sense of a sparkling." The mech to his left answered.

"Bluestreak. Anyone else need a couple of shots of high-grade?" The shock of what had happened was starting to get to him and he knew that he could he couldn't have stood still if his life had depended on it.

"At least." Sideswipe smiled.

"Then it's a good job that I know where I am now then isn't it?" Bluestreak said cheerfully as he recognised a few of the buildings around him. He led them into a noisy bar and using hand signals ordered drinks for the three of them from a mech he knew vaguely but couldn't remember the name of.

"Hey Blue." The mech greeted him a few moments later as he handed out the shots.

"I'll put these on the tab shall I?"

"Thanks." Bluestreak grinned. "You know I'll settle up when I get the chance."

"No problem."

Bluestreak picked up his glass with a still trembling hand and sipped the liquid as he looked over the twins. Sideswipe was the slighter of the two with a dark red paint job and what seemed to be a permanent grin while Sunstreaker was golden-yellow and was watching the crowd around them almost suspiciously.

"No one is going to trouble us here." He said reassuringly. "Most of them know me through Jazz and everybody likes him."

"Jazz?" Sunstreaker asked suddenly focusing his attention on Bluestreak. "You mean the musician?"

Bluestreak nodded feeling slightly uncomfortable at being the centre of the yellow mechs interest.

"Our creator took us to see him play once, before the war, is he your creator?" Sideswipe said excitedly.

"The closest I have to one, he and Prowl took me in after my city was destroyed."

"Uraya?" Sunstreaker asked softly.

Again Bluestreak nodded. "I don't really like talking about it much."

"Understood."

"So can we go back to Jazz?" Sideswipe asked. "I'd love to see him play again. Do you know when he'll be visiting Perihex? That's where we live."

"He rarely goes that far anymore, Prowl says it's not safe for him to travel and although Jazz would never admit it he knows that he's right." Bluestreak explained. "But I know he'll be doing something soon 'cause I heard them arguing about it…" Realising that he was heading for something else he didn't wish to discuss he stopped himself short and once again he found himself being watched carefully by Sunstreaker.

"Well how about I give you my call code and when you know where the shows are you can drop me an info?" Sunstreaker suggested offering him a small chip.

"Yeah." Bluestreak nodded. "I can do that." He sub-spaced the chip somewhere safe and signalled for the barmech to bring over some more shots.

The three mechs talked, laughed and drank for a while longer before the twins offered to walk him home. By then Bluestreak was feeling so much better that he didn't even think about what could be waiting for him and accepted.

It was a long walk but none of them cared. If anything Bluestreak was disappointed when they turned the last corner. "Thanks again for helping me out." Bluestreak smiled.

"Hey no problem. Thanks for the drinks." Sideswipe waved and moved away.

"Don't forget to give me that call." Sunstreaker reminded him with a friendly smile. "See you again?"

"I hope so." Bluestreak said honestly. Sunstreaker touched his shoulder briefly and followed his twin but he looked back before they disappeared from Bluestreaks line of sight and the young mech grinned before he turned and entered the code for his door humming softly to himself.

The main room was dimly lit and Jazz was sat at the table with a couple of data pads and a cup of high-grade for company. "Hey Blue, where've you been?" Jazz asked warmly before his expression changed slightly. "How'd ya get those dents?"

"I got into a bit of trouble but a couple of mechs helped me out and we got to talking which is why I'm so late. Turns out they're fans of yours and they've asked me to let them know when you're playing again so they can come and watch." Bluestreak said quickly.

"Gotta see a mech about that tomorrow so I'll let you know when you get home." Jazz grinned. Bluestreak was sure that he hadn't said anything to amuse the older mech but Jazz often noticed things that anyone else would miss and for some reason that unnerved him.

"Goodnight Jazz." He excused himself.

"Happy recharging." Jazz returned cheerfully.

Alone in his room Bluestreak stood infront of his mirror and repaired the few scratches and dings he had picked up during the fight before he touched the spot on his shoulder where Sunstreaker had rested his hand. It didn't look or feel any different from any other part of him but somehow it was. Bluestreak didn't really understand it but he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them. 

Authors notes: Please bear in mind that it's early days for Blue and Sunny so they've got a lot to learn about each other. On a personal note thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you made my day and you'll never know how grateful I am for that.

**Chapter 2**

Casting a critical optic over his handy work Bluestreak decided that his home was tidy enough for guests and checked his chronometer. "Oh slag." He cursed. "I'm gonna be late." He raced out into the street, transformed into his sleek alt mode and headed for the shuttle dock.

A glance up at the info board as he arrived told him that the transport had just landed and in no time at all he caught sight of the two mechs he had come to meet. Both of them waved cheerfully and hurried over to him. Sideswipe clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks for this." He beamed.

"N…no problem." Bluestreak stammered. "If you'd like to follow me."

"Cut it out Blue. You sound like Prowl." Sunstreaker said seriously.

Bluestreak realised that his friend was right; the two mechs hadn't met properly yet but Prowl had been around when they were talking on the comm often enough for Sunstreaker to get a pretty good idea of what he was like. "Sorry." He said softly. "But when I'm nervous I tend to think of how calm he always is and copy that."

"There's no need for you to worry. It's only us." Sideswipe put in.

Sunstreaker put an arm across Bluestreaks shoulders casually and the three of them left the dock. "So where's this gig?" Sunstreaker asked once they had gone a few blocks.

"A bar not far from here." Bluestreak answered. "It isn't the best place in town but it's a long way off the worst."

A few more streets later Bluestreak pushed open the doors to a once grand room, there were mechs and femmes everywhere, some drinking, some talking, some dancing but all of them would look up to the low stage at the far end of the room occasionally with anticipation clear in their optics.

Bluestreak led the twins straight through the crowd, smiled at one of the security mechs who greeted him by name and took them backstage. Jazz turned away from the conversation he was having with another mech almost instantly and grinned.

"Hey Blue."

"Jazz this is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Bluestreak introduced.

"Thanks for coming." Jazz said warmly as he shook both their hands.

"Thank you for having us Sir." Sunstreaker returned politely.

"Name's Jazz not Sir but you can call Prowl Sir if you like it makes him feel more at home." Jazz corrected him without missing a beat or sounding too serious. "Speaking of which…" Jazz looked back to the door expectantly and a moment later Prowl walked through it.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, it's good to finally meet you." He said jovially before his attention moved to Jazz, their exchange through their bond was brief and made Jazz laugh.

"Sorry to be rude." Jazz apologised still chuckling. "Prowl doesn't often come to places like this and they make him uncomfortable." He explained.

"I think it's time we moved into the bar." Prowl suggested. "Don't want to miss the show do we?" After one last shared moment with Jazz he led the three younger mech back through the door. "Who's drinking what?" He asked.

A few breems later Jazz swept onto the stage with a confident air that Bluestreak couldn't help but admire and the crowd applauded. "Thanks for coming." Jazz beamed. "Let's get this party started shall we?" Without hesitating Jazz launched into his first number and the waiting crowd started to dance.

Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker joined the mass of 'bots on the dance floor while Prowl leant against a wall, his optics never leaving the stage and his foot tapping out the rhythm. Bluestreak had a hard time keeping his optics off Sunstreaker, the mech was a fair dancer but it was the grin on his faceplate that held his attention and made his spark glow.

A few songs later the music slowed down and the couples moved together, Sideswipe rejoined Prowl on the sidelines instantly and Bluestreak was about to follow when Sunstreaker caught his arm. "Dance with me?" He asked just loud enough to be heard and a moment later Bluestreak found himself helpless in Sunstreakers arms.

"I haven't heard this song before." Sunstreaker said softly in his audio as they started to relax.

"Jazz wrote it for me and Prowl a couple of vorns after they adopted me." Bluestreak replied. "He said that he wanted everyone to know how happy we made him."

They didn't speak again, they didn't need to all they had to do was smile at each other and for a time the rest of the world was forgotten about as they moved to the beat.

As the last few notes played the pair drew apart reluctantly, Sunstreaker took Bluestreak by the hand and led him off towards the bar where they ordered drinks and stood close together watching the crowd. "Thank you for this." Sunstreaker said gratefully as he touched Bluestreaks arm. "I've gotta say that I was pretty nervous about coming here but it was worth it."

"Sideswipe's having the time of his life isn't he?" Bluestreak grinned innocently at him.

"He's not the only one." Sunstreaker whispered in his audio.

Bluestreak felt his spark race and his intakes speed up in an attempt to cool his systems. "No he isn't." He confirmed.

All too soon Jazz finished his set and came out to join them, it seemed like everyone wanted to talk to him but he did his best to stay close to Prowl and even managed to get him out onto the floor for a couple of slow numbers. Sideswipe had found himself a femme to dance with and Bluestreak and Sunstreaker were more than happy to be left to themselves.

As the bar started to close the five mechs left together. Jazz and Prowl were hand in hand a few steps ahead of the other three. Sideswipe was babbling happily to anyone he thought was listening about how much fun he'd had while Sunstreaker and Bluestreak walked together and occasionally shared brief moments of contact and grinned at each other.

When they arrived home Sideswipe quickly excused himself by saying. "It's been great but I've had all the soppiness I can stand." And headed to his berth in the spare room with a wink to his twin. Prowl got the rest of them a cup of energon each but took his and Jazz' into their room after saying a cheerful goodnight.

Sunstreaker sat down on the sofa and took a sip of his drink before he turned his attention to Bluestreak. "Can we do this again?" He asked softly.

"Anytime you like." Bluestreak smiled.

Setting down his drink carefully Sunstreaker reached out and drew Bluestreak into his arms and that was where Prowl found them still deep in recharge the following morning. He smiled to himself, sent the image through his bond to Jazz and left for work as quietly as he could.

Bluestreak on-lined sometime later and spent a moment just basking in the warmth of Sunstreakers body next to his.

"Hey there." Said a cheerful voice and Bluestreak opened his optics to find Sideswipes face right infront of his. He jumped in surprise accidentally elbowing Sunstreaker in the chest-plate as he hurried to stand up. Sunstreaker opened his optics with a grunt and glared at both of them taking in his twins mirth and Bluestreaks embarrassment in a micron and correctly guessing what had happened.

"Sides. I'm gonna kick your aft until all your paint falls off." He growled before he leapt to his feet and started to chase his brother around the room.

"Hey now, what's all the fuss for?" Jazz' soothing voice called from the door to his room.

"My slag-head of a brother being a slagging pain in the aft." Sunstreaker snarled. Sideswipe ducked the blow that was aimed for him and dived behind Jazz.

Seeing no way to get at his twin without shoving Jazz out of the way Sunstreaker gave up and returned to Bluestreaks side. "You okay?" he asked keeping all trace of his anger out of his voice.

"Yes…I …no but…" Bluestreak stammered before he gave up and slumped back down onto the couch. Sunstreaker shot one final glare at his brother and knelt down infront of Bluestreak.

"My temper gets the better of me sometimes." Sunstreaker admitted hesitantly as he reached out and touched his arm. Bluestreak flinched but didn't pull away. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to."

"I'm okay Sunny really." Bluestreak murmured.

"Well I don't know about you three but I need a fix." Jazz said firmly. "Sunny would you give me a hand."

"Sure." Replied Sunstreaker and he pushed himself up with on last worried look at Bluestreak.

Sideswipe sauntered up to him as soon as he was clear. "It was a dumb trick." He admitted. "Friends?"

"Never anything else." Bluestreak smiled.

With a glance to check that Sunstreaker and Jazz were still at the energon dispenser Sideswipe sat down and kept his voice low as he said. "Sunny really likes you a lot you know? He won't like me telling you this but the best thing you can do when he gets angry is make him laugh. His temper never last long after that."

Bluestreak nodded but he'd barely heard Sideswipes advice. His processor had picked up the first few words and his spark had raced out of control.

Once they had all finished their energon Sideswipe looked meaningfully at his brother and said. "We'd better head off, it's a long way to Perihex and we both have work to do."

"Don't remind me." Sunstreaker snapped.

Jazz said goodbye to the twins and headed for the wash rack, Sideswipe seemed to take a hint from his brother and once he had shaken Bluestreak by the hand left to wait outside.

Sunstreaker pulled Bluestreak gently into a hug. "We don't need to say goodbye." He said softly. "We'll see each other again soon enough. If that's what you want?"

"It is." Bluestreak whispered and he watched as a slow smile lit Sunstreakers face.

"Good 'cause I've had warnings from both your guardians not to push you too fast." He chuckled. "Jazz wasn't too bad but Prowl… well let's just say it was awkward."

Bluestreak found himself laughing in spite of the disappointment he felt because Sunstreaker was leaving so soon. "I bet it was. They just want what's best for me."

"Hopefully they'll start thinking that I'm that before too long." With a final squeeze Sunstreaker let go, his hands sliding down Bluestreaks arms in reluctance to break contact. "Call me soon." He smiled before he walked out of the door.

A few cycles later Bluestreak returned home to find a message to call back from Sunstreaker waiting for him on the comm-link. He pressed the recall button without hesitation and a few microns later his friend answered. "Hey Blue. How are you?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"Fine but I'm missing a datapad, I've searched everywhere and I was wondering if I left it at your place."

"Here's a few lying about, let me look."

"Thanks Blue, I wouldn't bother you but it's got some stuff on that I need."

"No trouble at all." Bluestreak reassured him as he checked over a small pile on the table. "Not there, hang on there's some more." He quickly looked though another two stacks. "These things get everywhere. Oh there's one." For a long moment he stared at it's contents then sat down heavily on the floor.

Sunstreaker could just about make out that part of the room and called out to him. "Blue? Bluestreak what's wrong? Blue talk to me."

It was the concern in Sunstreakers voice that forced him to focus and pull himself back to his feet. "Blue what is it?" Sunstreaker asked as soon as he could see his face.

"It…it's from Jazz… he's gone." Bluestreak faltered. Jazz had been his main guardian for as long as he could remember and although he had known for sometime that he and Prowl were having problems he had never once thought that something like this could happen.

"What?" Sunstreaker barked. "What do you mean gone?"

"He says that he's sorry but he… he couldn't stay. He says not to worry about him and that he's not joining the Decepticons… Primus how could he even think that we would think that about him? Sunny Prowls gonna be back any micron how on Cybertron can I tell him?"

"Blue calm down." Sunstreaker soothed. "I know that you're a lot braver than you give yourself credit for, you can do this."

Bluestreak bashfully studied his feet for a moment before his head snapped to the door at the sound of Prowl coming in.

"Hey Blue, Sunny." He greeted them without missing a step as he headed towards his office.

"Prowl." Bluestreak called.

"What is it?" Prowl asked suddenly concerned by Bluestreaks stance and tone.

"I found this." Bluestreak held up the datapad.

Recognising the pad as one of Jazz' Prowl took it, read it and walked on without a word.

"So that went well." Sunstreaker said sarcastically.

Bluestreak shot him a slight smile. "I'd better go. I'll talk to you soon Sunny."

"Sooner the better." Sunstreaker signed off leaving Bluestreak alone with his processor racing. He didn't understand how Jazz could just walk out like that and already their home seemed empty without his music or soothing voice.

"Okay. I can do this." He said firmly to himself, he picked up and filled two energon cups and went into Prowls study without knocking.

Prowl was sat at his desk, his head in his hands and slumped miserably in his seat. He didn't look up when Bluestreak entered. "I can't even tell where he is, it feels like he's closed down the bond between us." He admitted in a low voice that shook with emotion. "I can't believe this has happened …" He trailed off as his vocaliser gave up on him.

"Hush now." Bluestreak whispered. "Neither of us saw this coming so please don't blame yourself." He rested his hand on Prowls shoulder.

With a final heave of his intakes Prowl looked up. "I'm gonna ask you to be patient with me now so you don't think you've done something wrong but I need you to understand that I was never much without him and I don't know…"

"I get it." Bluestreak interrupted him. "I know that it won't be easy but we'll find our way through." He gave his guardian a tight hug.

"When did you get so brave Blue?" Prowl whispered.

Bluestreak shrugged as best he could with his arms still around Prowl. "My guardians taught me one thing well and that was that whatever happens when there's someone at you shoulder that loves you anything is possible."

"It's good to know we got something right." Prowl said quietly but his voice wasn't shaking anymore. "Thanks Blue."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them.

Chapter 3

The comm screen was the only light in the room and Sunstreaker lay stretched out on his berth listening to Bluestreak chat away about what he had been up to. The time difference between Perihex and Iacon meant that while Bluestreak had just got home from his training Sunstreaker was almost ready for recharge.

"So then he says Bluestreak by rights you should have missed every shot you took you were shaking that much but look at that target…" Bluestreak continued, Sunstreaker could never have told him that he wasn't really listening to what he was saying but hearing his voice made him feel so content that it didn't really matter and it felt so good to see him happy again

He was well aware that the last ten cycles hadn't been easy for Bluestreak; he'd only met Jazz the once but he knew how important he was to him and how much his leaving so suddenly had hurt and Prowl throwing himself into his work wasn't helping any either.

On the few occasions he had questioned Bluestreak about how he felt he had denied being worried about Jazz. He had insisted that he was probably the most resilient and adaptable mech he had ever met, reminded him that even losing most of his sight hadn't slowed him down much and changed the subject.

Sunstreaker pulled away from train of thought and smiled lazily at the screen absently tracing the line of Bluestreaks jaw with his finger. He'd already promised himself that he would say goodnight soon but he saw no reason why he shouldn't enjoy himself for a little while longer.

Bluestreak moved a little so that his hand was on his screen too so it appeared that the two mechs were only separated by a sheet of glass and not several hundred mega-miles. "I know Sunny. I miss you too." He smiled fondly.

"Sorry Blue." Sunstreaker grinned. "I drifted off for a moment there."

"Don't be." Bluestreak said softly. "I don't mind." Suddenly he looked shy before he said. "Anything that makes you smile like that can't be bad."

Sunstreaker chuckled at him and looked at their hands again, he could barely believe that the two of them had only known each other for a short time and had only spent one night together and that had been curled up on Bluestreaks sofa where not all that much could happen. Yet somehow they felt so close and he couldn't remember that last time he had felt so happy.

"So when can you get a few days off so I can see you?" Sunstreaker asked but he never heard the answer. As he finished talking pain lanced through his chest-plate taking him so completely by surprise that he didn't even cry out as he doubled over.

"Sunny what is it? Sunny? Where'd you go?" Bluestreak called urgently.

"I'm still here." Sunstreaker growled through gritted lip components. It felt to him as if a second blow landed on his left arm at that point and this time he did let out a yelp of pain.

"What's going on?" Bluestreak asked him as his faceplate a mask of worry and confusion.

"I think…" Sunstreaker muttered as he stifled another cry. "I think it's Sideswipe." His voice shook with rage at the thought of someone hurting his twin. "I gotta go." He broke the link and ran out of his home without another word somehow more alert than he had ever been.

He was sure that there should have been more 'bots on the streets of Perihex but the city had felt strange to him for some time so he wasn't surprised. He just kept going.

Sideswipe was his twin, which meant that they shared a spark, in turn they could feel what the other was feeling but Sunstreaker had never felt anything come through the bond that strongly and he knew without doubt that his brother was in agony.

Another benefit of their link was the ability to know where the other was so he wasn't running blind and after a few breems he sank down at his brothers side.

"Sides?" he asked gently.

"Knew that you'd find me." Sideswipe whispered before he off-lined.

"Oh no you don't." Sunstreaker hissed shaking his brother but there was no response, as fast as he could he gathered his twin up into his arms and started running again silently thanking Primus that the nearest repair bay wasn't far.

The sun had already risen when Sunstreaker finally got back to his home, he was tired, angry and still in some pain although the medibot had assured his that it would fade as his brother recovered.

The apartment was silent and served as yet another reminder of how lonely he felt but there was a message on the comm screen from Bluestreak to call back no matter what time it was. "Blue what would I do without you?" he smiled fondly to himself as he pressed the call button.

"Sunny?" Bluestreak answered almost instantly. "You've had me so worried. What on Cybertron is going on?"

"Sorry Blue. It was Sideswipe someone beat him up…"

"Oh Primus is he okay?" Bluestreak interrupted.

"He will be in a cycle or so. I only left him because his medic ordered me to get some recharge but I'm wound up too tight so I thought I'd call you first and I've just realised what time it is in Iacon so I'd better go."

"It doesn't matter Sunny." Bluestreak said dismissively. There was a noise behind him and Bluestreak turned allowing Sunstreaker to see Prowl walk in.

"Are you still up Blue?" he asked tiredly. "Stupid question forget it. What a cycle. Is that Sunstreaker?"

"Yes."

"Good. Move."

"What the…?" Sunstreaker began angrily as he watched Prowl all but barge Bluestreak out of the way.

"Sunstreaker I need you to listen to me carefully and do as I tell you." Prowl snapped. "Get Sideswipe and get the pit out of Perihex, you're not safe there anymore…"

"But…" Sunstreaker began.

"No buts on this one Sunny. We've received intelligence that The Decepticons are moving on your city and we don't have the mechs to protect it."

"But…" Sunstreaker tried again.

"Sunstreaker!" Prowl shouted. "You've got no time. Move."

"Get to Iacon if you can." Bluestreak added quickly.

That idea appealed to Sunstreaker but he had no idea how he was going to manage it with his wounded twin in tow and if Sideswipe couldn't travel he knew he wasn't going anywhere. "I'll try Blue." He said trying to sound reassuring.

"So what are you waiting for?" Prowl demanded. "Get gone."

"Yes Sir." Sunstreaker barked with a ghost of a smile on his lip components, he turned off the comm and reluctantly headed out of the door again.

The med-bay was quiet when Sunstreaker arrived, the only medic he could see was recharging at his desk and Sideswipe was in a similar state on one of the berths. "Hey Sides." He said softly and his twin stirred.

"Sunny I thought he told you to go home and I know I haven't been out that long." Sideswipe observed.

"I know bro', listen I know you're feeling like slag right now but I need to ask you something." Sunstreaker replied.

"What?"

"If I told you that we need to get out of the city right now what would you say?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I donno." Sideswipe mumbled before a look of slight amusement lit his faceplate. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Sunstreaker snapped. "Stop fooling around."

"So tell me what's going on." His twin retorted.

"While I was at home I spoke to Prowl. He told me that we're in danger here and to leave. You know the mech as well as I do and he doesn't joke about much let alone something like this."

"It isn't gonna be easy but I can do it." Sideswipe said seriously.

"Okay then up you get." As gently as he could Sunstreaker hauled his brother to his feet and the stream of curses that followed was enough to on-line the medibot with a start.

"Where are you going?" The medic demanded to know.

"You helped my brother and for that I'm grateful so I'll give you the same warning I got." Sunstreaker explained. "The Decepticons are heading for this city, find the 'bots you love and run."

The medibot stared at him for a moment before he spoke again in a much friendlier tone. "May Primus be merciful to you both." And without another word he was gone.

As they made their way through the streets to the docks a distant explosion shook the ground and they both stumbled. "Sounds like Prowl wasn't exaggerating." Sunstreaker mused giving himself a shake. "Are you alright?"

"No worse than I was. Don't worry about that just keep moving." Sideswipe ordered.

For a while they jogged without speaking, the screams and blasts spurred them on until they realised at the same moment that the sounds of battle were not just behind them but also ahead.

"Any ideas Sunny?" Sideswipe inquired.

"We take one shot at the docks, it'll be chaos, maybe we can slip through and if that doesn't work we head for Antihex, it's not that far really and we can get a shuttle from there." Sunstreaker explained. "Are you with me?"

"Always." Sideswipe nodded grimly. His twin knew that he was still in pain and that his left arm was close to useless but determination was a trait that they had shared since they had been sparked.

The docks came into view soon after, several small fires filled the air with smoke and although Sunstreaker tried to see them as nothing more than an advantage but the details of the grisly scene made it difficult. Keeping his brother close behind him he skirted a burned out fuel tanker and peered around the corner. "There's a shuttle off to the left that looks undamaged. All we've got to do is get aboard and hope that we can make it fly. Stay close."

Halfway to the ship Sideswipe spotted a pair of mechs who had not been as lucky as they had and caught Sunstreakers attention. Both of the mechs still had their side arms. "Sides no." Sunstreaker said firmly. "Let them be."

Sideswipe ignored his brother and picked up one of the guns, he handled it gingerly but he refused to put it down despite Sunstreakers warning glare and they moved on again.

They were almost there when a savage looking mech dived at them from behind one of the many storage containers, a good hook to Sunstreakers jaw sent him sprawling before he leapt at Sideswipe with a feral snarl. The gun that Sideswipe had been holding skittered across the landing bay and came to rest close to Sunstreakers hand, seeing no other option he snatched it up, aimed as best he could and fired.

The strange mech froze for an instant then crumpled to the ground with sickening finality. Sunstreaker dropped the weapon as if it had burned him, grabbed his brother by the wrist and hauled him into the shuttle.

"Don't shoot, don't hurt me." A mech who was cowering under the main console screamed as soon as they boarded.

"Ain't got a weapon, ain't gonna hurt you." Sunstreaker growled. "Can this thing fly?"

"Yeah but the Decepticons are shooting down anything that tries to escape. I didn't know what else to do so I hid." The new mech replied.

"If we stay they'll kill us anyway." Sunstreaker pointed out. "Personally I'd rather die trying."

The mech rubbed his faceplate in obvious uncertainty before he let out a long blast from his vents and nodded. "Alright." He said reluctantly.

Sunstreaker sat Sideswipe down in one of the passenger seats, strapped him in gently and took the co-pilot chair for himself. "Tell me what to do." He ordered.

Less than a bream later the shuttle lurched into the air and started banking, a few more breams later the mech sat back suddenly. "I can't believe it but we're clear. Where do you want to go?"

"Iacon if it's not too far for you."

"I think it might be just far enough and I know a few 'bots there so sure."

Sunstreaker slipped out of his seat and moved over to his brother. "How you doing Sides?"

Painfully slowly Sideswipe looked up at him. "We killed him Sunny." He murmured.

"No." Sunstreaker snapped with a shake of his head. "I killed him and I had no choice."

"But I picked up the gun…" His twin started to protest.

"Sideswipe listen to me." He pleaded. "All that matters is we survived."

His brother nodded hesitantly and shuddered.

"Just take it easy bro'." Sunstreaker advised. "We'll be safe with friends soon enough."

Iacon was a long flight and by the end of it Sunstreaker was feeling the toll of all that had happened, he was exhausted physically and emotionally and just trying to get through each moment without even thinking about the next.

The shuttle landed and as soon as the hatch was opened Bluestreak bounded through it and straight to Sunstreaker catching him in a tight hug, which Sunstreaker returned for an instant before he realised that if he let his guards down he would be useless and there were still things he had to do. "Blue." He whispered.

"I know Sunny. I know." Bluestreak backed off a little but refused to move out of arms reach. "Hey Sides, How are you?"

Sideswipes glassy stare was the only answer he received.

"I think we'd better get him to Ratchet." Prowl said firmly. He had entered quietly a few steps behind Bluestreak and stopped at the red twins side.

"Who's Ratchet?" Sunstreaker inquired.

"An old friend of ours and the best medic in Iacon." Bluestreak answered. "Prowl spoke to him before we came here. He's waiting."

"Thank you." Sunstreaker said gratefully. "Let's move."

With thankful farewells to the pilot whose name they had never asked for, as all everyone wanted to do was forget all about what had happened to them the four mechs headed off.

Ratchet was waiting impatiently for them in his med-bay. "About time." He snapped without greeting any of them.

Sunstreaker glared at him as they lowered Sideswipe onto one of the berths. "We didn't plan any of this you know?" he growled.

"Do you think any of us did?" Ratchet bit back and anger flared in his blue optics. For a few moments he ran scans on Sideswipe before he looked up at the others again. "Leave him with me for a cycle and I'll have him as good as new." He said firmly but not unkindly.

For what was probably the first time in his life Sunstreaker didn't have the energy to argue and he let Bluestreak lead him out. Prowl left them at the buildings entrance saying that he was needed at his office but it wasn't until the couple were at the door of Bluestreaks home that Sunstreaker said. "I never thanked him for saving us."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." Bluestreak said as he gently took his hand. "All you have to do for now is rest." He keyed in the code and let them both in.

"I'm not sure if I can." Sunstreaker admitted.

"Sunny you've been practically walking in recharge for the last three blocks." Bluestreak reminded him as he poured him a ration of energon. "So I want you to drink this and at least try."

Sunstreaker attempted to take the cup but his hands were shaking too badly and Bluestreak had to help him. "I'm sorry Blue." He whispered. "I… just…" he gave up unable to explain how he was feeling.

Bluestreak smiled warmly, took his hand again and guided him into his room. "You don't have to tell me what happened back there." He said as he made Sunstreaker lie down. "But if you want I'll listen."

"Later maybe. For now all I want is to hear you talking and pretend that this world hasn't gone crazy." Sunstreaker said fondly.

"That I can do. What to you want me to talk about?"

"Anything and everything but first I think you'd better tell me how Prowl's doing so I don't put my foot in it later."

"He's holding on." Bluestreak told him sadly. "But not by much, this is the most I've seen of him since J… since he left, Prowl won't say his name so I don't either, we haven't heard a thing from him in ten cycles and I think we've both accepted that he won't be coming back and even if he did right now I honestly don't know if Prowl would hit him or hug him."

"Can't say I blame the guy." Sunstreaker muttered.

"No I don't either." Bluestreak nodded. "I think that's enough on that subject." His voice wasn't much more than a whisper but there was something in his tone that Sunstreaker wasn't going to argue with. Gently he reached down and traced Sunstreakers jaw with his thumb. "I'm so glad you're safe Sunny. I was terrified that I was going to lose you." Thinking that Sunstreaker had fallen into recharge he was beginning to pull away when the yellow mechs hand caught his.

"Don't leave me." He murmured Bluestreak could barely hear him but he caught the pleading tone and nodded.

"I won't." He whispered back and after a moments thought he lay down beside Sunstreaker and wrapped his arms around him as best he could. It didn't take long after that for Sunstreaker to finally relax fully and drift into recharge with Bluestreak watching him closely.

I think I'd better leave it there so I may have to up the rating. 

That's it for this one but the next should be up soon. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you thought of it.


End file.
